Saving the World
by dinolove453
Summary: Sequal to That Kiss Made Me Think..., this is how Max saves the world 6 years later. And how Fang and Angel and Gazzy help her along... MaxFang, IggyNudge, GazzyOC, AngelOC ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Saving the World

Set 6 Years after Maximum Ride

Prologue

Hi. You may not remember me, because I look so different, but I'm Max. Maximum Ride. Me and my friends Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Fang all aren't the most ordinary people out there. See, the thing is, even though we've all grown up since the evens of the book _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_, we still have wings. We still have special powers. We still aren't normal.

Stupid Scientists.

The events that have happened since _The Angel Experiment_ are numerous. For one: Iggy and Nudge went to live with there parents, who were happy to see them. Angel, Gazzy, Fang and Me all lived a short way from Fang's Mom, who wanted to take in Fang but Fang decided not to. Angel and Gazzy weren't accepted by their parents. I found out that Jeb really is my father—and Ari my brother. I don't like it, but it's the truth. I have no idea who my mother is.

We managed to press charges on those stupid scientists, thanks to the help of the unwilling parents. And now we don't have to fear them, or the Erasers, and we are safe I guess.

Now that I'm 20, Fang's 20, Gazzy's 14, and Angel's 12—Gazzy and Angel are our adopted children. As in they are me and Fangs'.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this: Fang and I, we are in love. We are engaged. We are getting married in about a month. Its nice.

Anyway, yeah. The Voice still hasn't left me, but its helping me save the world. Which can be a pain in the butt, but at least I don't have to hide my… abnormality… anymore.

But having wings does cause some problems. Like buying a wedding dress, for one.

(294 Words) What, it's a prologue! Anyway, I might write about what happens in between _That Kiss Made Me Think_ and this, but not now.


	2. Shopping

Ch. 1 Shopping

"Oh my gosh, it's Maximum Ride!" screamed the tailor in the wedding dress shop. This is how I was greeted everywhere, if you can imagine. Trust me, it sucks.

"Hi, I would like to buy a—" but I was cut off by the saleswoman.

"A dress? Oh anything for the savior of the world! I bet you can't find a dress with slits, eh? Well I shall help you!" she squealed.

This shows where fame gets you. Pure and utter embarrassment coupled with annoyance. I don't get why some people _like_ fame.

"Fine. I'm looking for something white, preferably to match my…"

"Wings? But of course! I shall get right on it! First let me see the color of your wings," the woman squealed, looking closely at my wings. The way she was looking at them, you'd think she was picking out paint or something. It was embarrassing.

She looked them over, and over again. Finally, she looked up.

"Ms. Ride, your wings are a creamy white color, off-white. Come over here to our off-white section, please."

I sighed. Indeed, the store was divided in half: white and off-white. _I need to go somewhere with black everything after this_, I thought desperately.

"I suggest," the woman began, pulling out a beautiful backless dress, "this one. Especially since, although we have other dresses that can handle your _wings_, this is, indeed, the most beautiful dress that can in the entire store."

I looked the dress over. Undeniably, it was beautiful. I loved the way just below where my wings would be there was a tight, thick, band of cloth. While it was bare backed, the front of the dress was very conservative anyway. Although sleeveless, it would cover up all of me in a respectable manner.

_Perfect._

But of course, I decided to ask the Voice if I should back away. Even though a huge pain in the butt, the Voice always had good advice. I learned this by trial and error.

_Yo Voice, good dress?_

_Pretty, but it doesn't matter what you wear. I've told you this before, Max. You need to save the world, and getting caught up in marriage is distracting you. _

I sighed. The voice had been telling me this a lot, lately. But I just saved India and the Ganges River from flooding- that has to count for something, right?

"That's really beautiful. Can I try it on?"

* * *

"Fang! Gazzy! Angel! I'M HOME!" I walked in the doorway, my bag heavy.

Angel soared in. I didn't mind if you flew indoors, as long as you, you know, don't knock anything down.

"Max!" she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Angel! Where is everyone?" I asked when Fang and Gazzy didn't come immediately. Angel, now 12, was relatively tall and skinny (what else is new?) and very smart. She got all A's in school- but she might be cheating, what with the fact that she can READ MINDS.

"Fang's out with his buddies, again. Don't worry; I've got the hot line. And Fang promised not to hit any bars- that's for his bachelor party," Angel answered all my worries with a giggle.

"Well good, I guess," I sighed. I had a long day: what with trying on 5 different dresses before going back to the first one I tried and deciding on that, then going over to the store named after me (_The Angel Slit Store: In honor of Maximum Ride and Company.)_ for some black atmosphere after being surrounded by white dresses, I really was exhausted.

"I'm sorry that you had a long day, Max, and probably sick of trying on your dress," Angel giggled, "but can I see it on you? PLEASE?"

I laughed and smiled, "sure. Unless you're using your mind tricks on me?"

"Nope. I'm trying not to use it as much. Let's try it on, now!"

I laughed and ran upstairs with her.

"Did Nudge call you today?"

"Yup! She's fine."

"What about Iggy?" although I knew it was a lost cause. We hadn't heard from Iggy in 3 years, ever since he moved without a trace.

"Nope, what do you think?" Angel shook her head sadly, "I really miss him."

"Me too, Angel," I sighed, "me too."

* * *

Gazzy walked in then, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey Max?" he asked.

"Yes Gaz?"

"I'm going to the park. Is it okay?"

"Sure," I grinned, and Gazzy took off. I finished up putting on my dress.

"Oh Max, that's beautiful!" Angel sighed as I twirled for her.

"I love it, too, Angel. Read my mind, you'll find its true!" I laughed.

"You love it- but it's not perfect. Well I disagree. I think it's perfect."

I laughed. _Oh Angel_.

"Oh Max!"

We both laughed heartily as the door opened downstairs.

"Home!" it was Fang.

I began to panic. It was unlucky for the groom to see the bride in their wedding dress before the wedding! I immediately began to change while Angel got the idea.

"I'll go distract him," she whispered and ran downstairs.

_Awesome, Angel!_ I thought while frantically undressing and dressing again.

"Hey Fang! Max will be right down; she's changing out of her wedding dress. Bad luck, you know."

I heard Fang laugh downstairs. I was in jeans and a sweatshirt in an instant- I ran downstairs.

"Fang!" I laughed and ran into his waiting arms.

"Hey Max," he whispered fondly. Angel saw (and mind-read) the warning signs- she was in the kitchen in an instant.

"How was your time out?" I asked.

"Brilliant. All my college buds and I went to the football game at school. I wanted you to come, but you were, obviously, out."

"Sorry, it's Saturday, which means that I have shopping to do," I grinned, "and you know, I had some shopping that was very urgent."

"Yes! How long did it take to find the perfect wedding dress?" Fang laughed.

"Over two hours. I wasn't really trying to keep track, you know."

"I would imagine," and Fang kissed me. I felt pleasure seep down to my toes, engulfing me. I wasn't alarmed- that was how I always felt when we kissed. Imagine my pleasure when we go further!

"Fang?" I moaned when he pulled away.

"Yes?" he asked pleasurably.

"I love you, you know."

Fang smiled, "I love you too, Max."

(1,057 Words) Sorry it took so long. Now, this fic will be half AU and half Spoiler to Maximum Ride: School's Out- Forever. (I JUST READ IT!) AU because of its prequel, and I've changed some things regarding the parents, but everything else will be SPOILER. Consider yourself warned!


	3. Gone!

Ch. 2 Gone

I awoke on my wedding day, not exceedingly happy as one has read and thought, but alert and freaked. Like when I had been on the run.

I jumped up and ran into Fang's room.

"Fang?" I asked worriedly and tearfully.

No one answered.

I ran about the house, screaming the names of my family. My flock.

"Fang! Angel! Gazzy!" I cried over and over and over again.

No one answered.

"FANG!" I ran into his office. No one.

"ANGEL!" I ran into her playroom. No one.

"GAZZY!" I ran into his lab. No one.

"This isn't funny, guys!" I cried. No one answered. No one coughed. No one giggled. The only sounds were my frantically beating heart, my cries and pleas, the floorboards creaking beneath me, and nothing else.

I ran up to the attic with the sunroof, opened the sunroof, and took off. Normally I loved the feeling of flying so fast, since I have been clocked at over 200 mph (one of my many (useful- sometimes) skills.) But today, I was panicking. My flock was gone (again)!

I soared slower than normal over the neighborhood. One of my neighbors waved at me in the sky. I didn't wave back. I wasn't so cheery today.

I zoomed then: I was going to Nudge's house. Now.

* * *

I flew over the streets. I had already called to report to the wedding chapel that one very important person was missing: (the groom) and that the wedding could not continue today, could not continue until he was found. They said that they would help in the search.

But right now I was off to Nudge's, because I needed to see if she was okay. If they took the others, they could have taken Nudge!

I sped through a cloud on accident. Coughing and sputtering, and realized that I was there. I was in Nudge's neighborhood. (About 20 miles away from mine, it only took 6 minuets for me to get there.)

I landed gracefully in front of Nudge's house, and knocked on the door.

A tall, 17-year old black girl, skinny, with long black hair, answered.

"YO NUDGE! IT'S FOR YOU! ITS MAX!" the girl cried out immediately. Indeed, it was not Nudge, but Nudge's unknown twin sister (I made that up- not in the sequel, sorry…) Krista.

"You guys call her Nudge too?" I laughed.

"Well, she told us that she just couldn't get used to be called Monique, so Nudge's her nickname. Where is she?" Krista laughed.

Finally, a girl exactly identical to Krista but with long black wings came running up.

"Hey Max!" she laughed. Krista rolled her eyes and left, mumbling, "the awe of wings gets old after a while…"

"Hey Nudge. This isn't a just a friendly call…" Max began.

"Yeah, I heard that the wedding was cancelled temporarily. Why?"

"Fang is gone! So are Angel and Gazzy!"

Nudge's face paled, "where are they?"

"I don't know! But it looks like they put up a fight- one of the windows is broken, and there's some blood at home."

Nudge immediately ran inside.

"Where are you going? We have no time to waste!"

She ran back to Max, sighing.

"We need Iggy."

* * *

"How are we going to find him?" I asked. I was panicking: they all could be dead by now!

"Watch me," Nudge had a look of determination on her face.

She immediately sat down at a computer, and began typing like a mad woman. Google came up in an instant- so did Limewire, and Yahoo.

She opened all three at once, and began searching "James Griffiths" which was Iggy's real name.

Google got "James Griffiths lost in 1991" articles.

So did Yahoo.

But Limewire, the best illegal downloading thing ever, got moving papers.

"James Griffiths moves with parents to NAME NOT REVEALED," I read aloud.

"This is what I got when I tried last time. However, I've been getting better at hacking: time to put it to the test."

Typing again. By the end of this, I was really going to be sick of the clickity clacking noise…

Finally, Nudge let out a shriek of triumph.

"AH HA! He moved to San Francisco! Ironic… But look, 1123 Angels Street! Ready?" Nudge asked.

"I've been ready since I woke up to Fang not being at my side."

"MOM! I'VE GOT A MISSION!"

"Ok, be careful honey! Don't get yourself hurt."

Nudge rolled her eyes, "Let's see how that goes…"

And we took off.

Soaring, we felt so tired. We were going back.

* * *

Fang struggled against the ropes that bound him. Where was he? It was dark everywhere.

_Oh my God, MAX!_ He thought suddenly. He'd only been awake for 3 minuets, but he suddenly remembered his urgent appointment: today was his wedding day!

Fang struggled harder. _Oh God, oh God, oh Crap…_

"MAX!" His voice was muffled against the disgusting gag.

"Fang?" another muffled voice, young and feminine, called out.

"ANGEL! How… why couldn't…"

"I just woke up! Where are we?"

"Gazzy? You here too?"

"Ungg, I feel sick."

Fang felt relief. Angel and Gazzy were okay. But where was Max?

(854 Words) Short chapter, sorry!


	4. Iggy Found

Ch. 3 Iggy Found

Nudge and I soared over the trees on the way to Iggy's supposed home. I know we were both worrying over the same thing: were they okay? Were we too late?

I began to speed up a bit. I needed to get to Iggy's house so that we could find Angel, Gazzy, and most importantly Fang!

Nudge could barely keep up with me, unfortunately. I knew I was on the borderline of power-flight.

"Sorry Nudge, but we need to get Iggy NOW." And I was off.

I sped all the way, not tired at all, to Iggy's house. I knocked on the door of 1123 Angel Street, apprehensive of what would happen. Was Iggy different at all? Was he still blind?

It took a while for the door to be answered. I waited impatiently, as you can imagine.

"Hello? I'm blind, you know. Can't see. So I have no idea who you are," Iggy, a much older Iggy but still Iggy, the Iggy I knew from long ago.

"Iggy?" I asked uncertainly.

"M-Max?" he asked, tears leaking out of his foggy eyes.

"IGGY!" I threw my arms around him as we hugged.

"Max! Oh my God, I have been trying to reach you guys for 3 years, but your phone and email and P.O. Box is always too full! You can't even stop saving the world to reunite the flock!" he laughed.

I was beginning to cry now, too.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We couldn't find you too- but now we have a problem!"

"Yes, I'm assuming so, because today's your freaking WEDDING DAY. You never even told me!"

"SORRY! But Fang's gone, so is Angel and Gazzy!"

His eyes became darker when he heard that Gazzy was gone.

"Nudge is following; you know how fast I fly. We need your help, Iggy!" I continued to cry.

"Here, come in: we'll wait for Nudge while developing a plan, okay? My parents are out- they've been out for a long time," his eyes darkened even more.

"How long, Iggy?" my voice was soft.

"About two months. I've got the neighbors helping me out, though. No big deal."

"This is why you're now going to leave with me," I decided, "no arguments."

He didn't, thank God.

* * *

I was sobbing on Iggy's shoulder. I was so worried about Fang, I just broke down in the minuet of our planning. He didn't care, he comforted me all the while.

"A-and," I blubbered, "h-he told me that he loved me so m-much, and that t-t-tomorrow would be the best day of his l-life! To b-bad that it was the l-last day!" I wailed until Iggy's shirt was soaked.

"Listen, Max," his voice was kind and soft, I knew he was trying to comfort me, "I know you're really hurting right now. I'm so sorry. I'll help you find them, I promise: you mark my words, we and Nudge are going to find them. I promise, I swear."

I wailed again, despite myself. "H-how? W-who took them, anyway?"

"We're going to find that out. All we need is Nudge and her hacking abilities. Don't worry, Max."

"I have a bloody right to worry!" I screamed, annoyed now.

"No, I mean, stop worrying on my shoulder, I don't mind comforting you, but my shirt is really stained," Iggy smiled a little.

"Oh, s-sorry. I'm just…"

"I know. Imagine how worried I had been when my parents weren't back in a week, like they said they would? But they abandoned me. They're probably sick of a stupid blind bird-mutant who can't leave home at the age of 20."

"Who would ever be sick of you?" I grinned a bit, "but you need to gain confidence," I sighed.

"I know. This is why we are leaving now."

I wanted to kiss him then: a sisterly kiss. I was so grateful.

"Come, we need Nudge, and she's not here yet. Let's go!"

We ran through the door and took off. I felt my heart soar: I was going back with Iggy. Finally, I hadn't seen him or heard from him in 3 years.

"We can get to a library to use a computer to look up things. I'm assuming Nudge can hack better than us, and then we should probably go back to your house to see if they left a ransom note," Iggy began.

"Okay," I nodded as we collided (literally) with Nudge.

"IGGY!" she screamed and threw her arms around him. They hugged for a while, then Iggy told Nudge the plan.

"Great, let's get to Max's house first to look for a ransom note: we'd probably want as much evidence as possible."

* * *

We got to my house, and I immediately checked for messages while Nudge searched the house for a note.

I had one message. Quickly, I listened to it.

"_THIS MESSAGE IS FOR MAXIMUM RIDE. WE ARE COMING FOR YOU NEXT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER OUR RANSOM FOR YOUR FAMILY. YOUR FAMILY IS BEING HELD AT THE ITEX BUILDING IN ROME. YOU HAVE TILL A WEEK FROM OUR TAKING THEM TO GET HERE TO HEAR OUR DEMANDS. IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN A WEEK, WE ARE COMING FOR YOU AFTER KILLING YOUR FAMILY." _I immediately panicked, and ran to Nudge and Iggy.

"LISTEN TO THIS!" I cried, and they both did, eyes wide, faces pale.

"Off to Rome!" Nudge cried, and we ran up to the attic, and took off once more, spreading as fast as we could towards the Atlantic Ocean. Towards my lost family.

(922 Words) The plot thickens! REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. When in Rome

Ch. 4- When in Rome…

We landed swiftly in the Roman square. I knew I had little time- it had taken us two days to get to Rome _without stopping_. I immediately ran to a phone booth, where there would surely be a phone book.

I thumbed through the phone book impatiently as Iggy and Nudge hovered behind me.

"Itex, Itex," I murmured to myself, "Itex… ahah!" I opened the page to where I found a HUGE add for Itex. It enormous and I read the address in an instant. Soon we were on our way to where the address took us.

* * *

Fang was still struggling against the ropes that bound him. Angel had been taken that morning, and wasn't back yet. Gazzy was panicking: what were they going to do? Who was next?

"ANGEL!" Gazzy cried out suddenly, it had been so long since she had been taken.

"I know, Gazzy. But we must be strong for her, and for Max," he murmured. Recently, they had managed to remove their gags.

"Max, ha! Where the hell is she, anyway?" Gazzy spat on the ground.

"GASMAN!" Fang was completely shocked.

"Sorry, but where is she? We need her now! She can save the world, but not her family?"

Fang sighed. He, too, was beginning to loose faith in Max. He loved her so much, but she obviously didn't really return the feeling, because she hadn't come yet to save them.

_Where is Max?_

* * *

I flew as fast as I could (without ditching Nudge and Iggy) to Itex. We were nearly there, when Nudge clutched her arm in pain, and began to loose altitude.

"NUDGE!" Iggy gasped, and I dove. I was under her in a second, and I caught her and carried her up.

"What happened?" Iggy asked immediately.

"I don't know, but she's unconscious. Listen, Iggy, I know you are blind, but you need to carry her back to a hospital. Can you do that?"

Iggy swallowed hard, but nodded.

"Good. I've got to go!" and I sped off towards Itex.

I snuck into the building by means of a sun roof. I hated the smell of the place immediately- it smelled like the School. But I continued to run, run towards where the office was. I hid my wings, put my hair into a ponytail, and pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt so my face wasn't visible. I looked so different, but I went into Itex without a plan. I was going with the flow.

When I reached the office, I continued to go with the flow.

"Hello?" I asked at the office. A small, blond, ditzy-and-slutty looking woman was there.

"Yes?"

"May I ask where Fang, Angel, and Gasman are imprisoned?"

"Sorry, that is restricted information."

I removed my hood and ponytail, and unfurled my wings.

"Not for me" and I kicked the woman in the face. Blood poured everywhere, and I checked to make sure she was still alive. She was, so I threw her off the chair and went onto her computer. I found where they were in an instant. I ran over to the elevator, and as I entered it the secretaries' phone rang behind me.

* * *

Gazzy was crying, Fang was panicking, and Angel was still gone. Their fate was as uncertain as whether the weather was going to be hot or raining in a month. Suddenly, a bright door opened, and a form was tossed in.

"Angel!" Gazzy pulled the young girl into a hug.

"Angel, what did they do to you?" Fang asked immediately.

"They tortured me, trying to find out where Max is. She is missing, guys," Angel wept.

Fang paled. _Max's missing! That's why she hasn't rescued us yet! Oh Max, where are you? _

All three of them were weeping by now, so scared. It was an endless torture, with no way out.

* * *

I ran through the Itex hallways, people screaming behind me. I felt my heart pound as I neared the room.

"GET HER!" screamed a man.

I took off flying through the hallways. It was so much faster than running.

I was there in an instant that way, but I found an Eraser guarding the door. He growled, and I dove at him.

Punch! Kick! Bite! Blood spurted everywhere, and I was just about to finish off that lupine-human hybrid when I was surrounded by 10 more of the beasts.

"ARG!" I screamed as one of the monsters opened the door to the room.

"Here's your little family!" he cackled, and threw me in. I was surrounded by darkness, and couldn't tell exactly when I passed out.

* * *

Iggy flew clumsily towards where he remembered a hospital was. He had developed a sort of sixth sense instead of sight over the years, and could tell where things were by listening and smelling. Pretty soon, instead of sight, his eyes could sketch for him a basic outline of his surroundings.

Soon he dove inside the hospital, and ran up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I erm… help you?" the secretary asked, surprised at the two winged people.

"She's unconscious. She needs help, please!" Iggy was begging by now.

"Sure, I'll call in one of our specialists," she nodded; she must have appreciated the seriousness of the situation.

Abruptly, Iggy remembered Max.

"Hey, um, I really need to go help someone else who's in danger, can I leave…?"

The secretary stared at him for a second, and then nodded.

"THANK YOU!" Iggy called as he flew out the door, towards Itex.

He zoomed in through the door, and immediately found trouble.

There were HUNDREDS of Erasers surrounding him, cackling. And as he began to back up towards the door, one of the Erasers pushed through the crowd, and approached him.

"Hello Iggy," he growled.

It was Ari.

* * *

Nudge woke up in a hospital room, surrounded by bright lights and uncertainty. A doctor was looking at her.

"Now, Nudge is your name, correct?"

Nudge nodded.

"How did you get like this?"

"Well," Nudge began, "I was flying with Iggy and Max towards Itex, and suddenly a huge pain shot up my arm, and the last thing I remember was falling."

"Hmm…" the doctor looked confused, "well, we'll have to keep you here for a while."

Nudge nodded reluctantly.

(1, 043 Words) Dun Dun Dun…


	6. Small, Dark Places

Ch. 5 Small, Dark Places…

Fang was trying to stand up when the door opened again.

_Who's next?_ He thought worriedly. But someone was being tossed _in_.

"Here's your little family!" an Eraser cackled, and a form with wings fell on Fang's lap.

The figure moaned as the door closed. Fang looked down to see who it was.

_Max!_

"Max, Max!" Fang called, panicking.

"It's MAX?" Gazzy gasped.

"Yes, she's unconscious!" Fang cried, "Max, Max!"

Max looked unconscious in the dim light.

"Max?" Angel said weakly.

She didn't answer. Fang looked towards Angel.

"Angel, you have to read her mind, please! See if there is anything that we can do!"

Angel shut her eyes tightly and attempted to read Max's mind.

After a while, she opened her eyes.

"It's blank. Nothing."

* * *

(Italics: Max, Bold: Angel) (In Max's mind as she is unconscious)

**Max! Max! Are you there? **

_Yes, yes, I'm here Angel! Angel, please, get me out of here!_

**Max, are you there? Your mind is never blank, not even when you are unconscious! Please, please, wake up! **

_I am thinking! I'm trying to get you to help me! You can't hear me? Why not! _

**Max, please, think SOMETHING! Please, we're all so worried!**

_I'm trying! I am thinking! I'm telling you to wake me up now! Angel!_

**Max, what's wrong? Are you giving me the silent treatment? Wait, you can't- you are always thinking something! Oh no, what's wrong?**

_Nothing's wrong! Why can't you hear me! Help, help, help! Ah no!_

**Max, come on! Come on, Max!**

_Oh Angel, why can't you tell that I'm really talking to you? Oh no, oh no! I need help, please, mind –control me or something!_

**Max, oh no… I dread telling Fang that your mind is blank…**

_But it isn't blank! ANGEL!_

(Angel left Max's mind then, leaving the Voice to enter. Voice is underlined.)

It's not going to be that easy, Max. You can hear her, but she can't hear you.

_Ha, so I've noticed, voice. At least YOU can hear me._

Yes, I can. But like I said, it will not be that easy. You must work to wake up. 

_Ah, but Voice, you know how much I hate small, dark places. Which is what my mind looks like right now…_

If you wake up, you'll just be in a slightly larger dark place. With other people.

_Yes, like my true love, as you have told me countless times that he is, FANG!_

Yes, but still, remember: Angel can't get you out. Only YOU can get yourself out, Max. 

_How! Can you please tell me, Voice? I want to get out! Now! I need to get out! This is PURE TORTURE, Voice! I'm alone here, in my mind- because you aren't here all the time!_

Exactly. And only YOU can get yourself out, Max. You have done a good job at saving the world. Can you save yourself? That is the test that you are being put through right now.

_Oh great. Can you at least offer me advice, like you've been doing my whole freaking FREE LIFE?_

Yes, I'm the only one who can help you.

_Thank God._

Now I must go, Max. Good luck, I'll be back when THEY think you are ready.

_Wait, who? Who is controlling me? WHO! _

(Voice is gone; the silence in Max's brain answers her question)

NO!

* * *

"So, Iggy, long time, no see!" Ari laughed evilly.

"Max killed you, but you came back. Fang killed you, but you came back. **_I_** killed you, and you have now come back! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?"

"Ah, but the last time wasn't that easy. You notice that it took a while for me to come back, yes?"

"Ari, I don't have time for this. I need to help Max!"

"No you don't lover-boy. Because A: Max is Fang's sorry, too late for you, who ditched her for two years!"

Iggy growled. _I couldn't help it, dumb-brain!_

"B: She's captured and currently unconscious in a cell with Fang, Angel, and Gazzy…"

_MAX!_

"And C: You are due to leave with Nudge. Now. You don't wish to be terminated by my squad and me?"

"Hey, what about you, Ari? You kissed Max once! Why the HELL are you acting so hypocritical? You love Max more than I do, and I love her quite a lot!"

Ari lunged at his throat. They began a violent tussle, the Erasers in the background cheering on Ari.

Iggy pinned Ari to the ground, and punched him in the mouth. Ari lay moaning on the floor as Iggy pushed his way through the growling Erasers, and ran into the elevator just as they began to attack.

_I've got to find Max and Fang and Angel and Gazzy! I've just got to!_

* * *

Nudge lay impatient at the hospital bed. _Where's Max and Iggy? I need to go help them! I'm perfectly fine!_

"Ah, but we don't think so, Nudge," the doctor walked in then.

Nudge jumped, "You can read my mind, like Angel?"

"Yes. I, too, have wings," the doctor unfurled his jet-black wings.

Nudge's face paled, her eyes widened, "But-but… we… your old…"

The doctor smirked.

"-Er than us! I mean, how could you be? You probably are older than when the School started!"

The doctor shook his head, "I was the first they did. As time progress and they really got started, I was updated. I have all the powers you all have- I'm only 5 years older than Max, and so I was their prototype."

Nudge stared at him, "So you have all our powers?"

He nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Borcht, but you can call me Ter Jr."

Nudge gasped, "YOUR TER BORCHT'S SON?"

Ter Jr. nodded sadly.

"He sacrificed me for his stupid school. Gave me wings, gave me unnatural powers. In return, I ran away to Rome, where my mother (who is Italian) lives, and became a great doctor. One of you all is extremely smart, like me- Fang, I think."

Nudge looked surprised.

"Yes, smart but silent. I was like him at his age, yes."

Nudge just shook her head, "so, um, can you help us?"

"Yes, even though I never knew any of you, I decided long ago that I was technically part of the flock."

"Welcome to the flock, Ter. Jr."

(1,052 Words) BTW: (SPOILER) Ter Borcht is one of the evil scientists that are revealed in book 2! I don't remember if I spelled his name right, though… must check…


	7. In Max's head

Ch. 6 Inside of Max's head

(Italics is Max, underlined is the Voice, and bold is Angel)

_Do Do Do… I am here, in my own little world, surrounded by nothing but me. Can I at least SEE? PLEASE? So that I can like, tell where I am…? All I see is black- and when I imagine things, only those things. Fang is what is mostly in my head, but sometimes I think of Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy… even others, like Ari, Ter Borcht, Iggy's parents, Nudge's parents, Anne, Jeb… my mind is spinning, I'm dying slowly. I have nothing. It's been years in my head, but probably days in the real world. VOICES HELP ME THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF THIS TRAP! _

_HELP ME! HELP ME! _

_HELP! _

You rang, Max? 

_OH THANKS GOD… I was dying, Voice! Please help me! Please, please, please, PLEASE!_

Indeed, I think I should, you are getting no where, you know. Pick up the pace, Max.

_I WOULD IF I COULD, VOICE! DON'T PATRONIZE ME!_

Ah, but if you only knew how much fun it is to patronize you, Max. Don't worry; I won't continue it for long… 

_YOU BETTER NOT! I AM DYING!_

So it would seem…

_Help me already!_

I am sending help now. But please, be patient. I am doing what I can, and only what I can. No more. I'm trying, you know, Max. 

_HA, doesn't seem like it!_

I see you have calmed down some…

_Very funny. Hey, can I really look at Fang for a minuet, PLEASE? _

Maybe. I'll ask. If you get to at all, you'll probably just get to see him, not him telling that your eyes are open. 

_You're so cruel_

Just doing my job, Max. 

_Yippee- not._

Way to keep up the enthusiasm. Now, Angel's going to be reading your mind again, and all she'll hear from you is HELP ME! Can you handle that? 

_What if I can't?_

Too bad.

_ARG. _

**Max? Max? Are you here? Are you conscious enough to answer me now? **

_HELP ME ANGEL! ANGEL!_

**OH MY GOD YOU SAID SOMETHING! YES I'll HELP YOU! **

_THANK YOU!_

**Max, are you still here?**

_Oh no…_

**Don't worry Max; I'm going to help you! So are Fang and Gazzy and Iggy! **

_Wait, Iggy's here? WHY? _

_Angel?_

_ANGEL! _

_ANGEL! _

_

* * *

Angel still hasn't helped me and it's been so long since she and I have talked, and the Voice talked. What is wrong with me? Why can't I get out of here? I'm dying- I can save the world, why can't I save myself?_

_Wait, I'm feeling something… what the heck, its pressure on my… LIPS! Fang, are you kissing me or something? FANG! I love you! Please! I'm feeling you kissing me, keep kissing me so that I can tell what the hell is happening around me! FANG! _

Max? Enjoying this?

_VOICE! Did they say I could see him?_

For exactly a half hour. Enjoy- he won't see that your eyes are open. Because they won't be. You will be seeing out of your eyelids…

_Creepy…_

And you can't talk. You can hear, though. 

_Thank you so so much! _

And I saw then. I saw Fang looking at me, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Max, Max, please wake up! Please! I love you!" he wept to my unconscious form. I wanted to reply, "I love you too, Fang! I'll wake up, don't worry! I'm trying!"

But of course, my mouth wouldn't move.

_Damn._

"Fang, maybe she's…"

"DON'T SAY IT IGGY! JUST DON'T!" Fang screamed, and I saw Iggy hovering (literally) in the background.

"Besides Iggy, she's not. Not only is she breathing and has a pulse, she thought: 'Help me!' remember?" Angel, who I know noticed, whispered in the back.

"Yeah, Iggy! You've got to remember that, and stop bringing Fang's hopes down, dude!" Gazzy rolled his eyes, as I saw.

"I love you, Max!"

_I love you too, Fang!_

"Please, please, wake up!" Fang began crying on my stomach.

That was it. I was angry now.

_How dare those stupid people who control my life! I'm getting up right now- and they can't stop me. I'm going to be with Fang RIGHT NOW! _

I tried to get up. It wasn't going well. I think I managed to make my foot twitch, but other than that, nothing. I couldn't move. I tried to mouth words, but it was like my mouth was permanently glued shut. I tried to make a sound, and all I managed was the smallest grunt.

But Fang noticed.

"Max, Max! Talk more, love! Please, please! You grunted! Come on, come on!"

I grunted again, and this time I managed something longer. But not very long.

"MAX!" Iggy cried, "Come on, Max, come on!"

All of them were cheering me on. But I knew I wasn't going to get more than a grunt now.

I moved another muscle, passed another milestone- I grimaced. Everyone cheered.

"COME ON MAX! COME ON MAX!"

_Voice, listen, I'm waking up now, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

Well, I guess, since you've already done more than they thought you would…

YES! I opened my eyelids, and clearly saw everyone. It was a lot clearer than before.

"Max!" Fang cried, "Oh Max!"

I attempted to open my mouth. It wasn't going very well, I admit. Finally, Fang noticed my struggle, and leaned down with his hands, and gently opened my mouth for me.

"Fa-a-ang," I moaned. I really couldn't say anything but that, but everyone cheered anyway.

"Ung," I moaned. Fang leaned down, closed my mouth again, because I couldn't, and kissed me.

For the first time, I moved my arm slightly to grip his arm gently. He got the idea, and pulled me up to a sitting position. In order to not fall, I had to continue to hold onto his arm.

But they all cheered anyway.

(986 Words) I'd chime in with a "haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damned door"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. (I WRITE SINS NOT TRADGEDIES by Panic! At the Disco)


	8. The new flock of 10

Ch. 7 The New Flock of 10

So far, I hadn't really left Fang's arms. Sure, I could talk and junk, but I couldn't MOVE. I basically was a lump.

I lay in Fang's arms, waiting for the time when I could, you know, move. Everyone else around me was talking about how to get out of here. Iggy looked a little sad, but other than that everyone was horribly relieved. Apparently, I had been unconscious for a week.

My breath was labored as Iggy explained how he got kicked in there. Iggy stared in my direction a couple of times, he must have been worried about me.

"So, after Max was captured, and I ran into Ari," the group shivered collectively, "I just ran into the elevator. I knew I needed to find Max, but I didn't know where to go. So I just ran wherever I could, until I blacked out from running into- Oh I don't know what. Then I woke up here."

I reached out a limp hand and patted him on the back. Iggy stared at me for a second, but then shrugged it off.

_Oh Max, that means so much more to me than you will ever be able to realize. Max, you've been loved by four guys: Fang- the strong, silent one, Ari- the insecure, evil-but-not-really one, Sam- the clueless, but kind one, and me- the blind but smart one. You picked Fang. It hurt all of us 3 leftovers, my love. But it would have hurt Fang even more if you hadn't picked him, so Brava. _

Iggy sighed and realized that Angel was looking at him when he felt a gaze on him.

_Yo Angel, you in here? Well, if you are, please leave. PRIVATE THOUGHTS! _

Angel, although Iggy couldn't see it, nodded.

* * *

"We have to find them!" Nudge cried to Ter Jr. She had recently recovered the day before, and it had been 2 days since coming to Italy.

"I know, I know, but we need proper planning, okay! Now, come, let's go out then, if you are so anxious."

"YES I AM!" And Nudge broke through the window and flew out, Ter Jr. following.

They soared through the Italian sky, and Nudge again broke through glass into the Itex Headquarters.

"WHERE IS MAX?" she screamed at the doctors surrounding a small, black, heavily locked door.

All head turned towards her and Ter Jr., and one of them screamed:

"GET SOME ERASERS OVER HERE!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Nudge laughed and kicked the doctor who cried out in the chest. He grunted and buckled over.

"Oh look," one of the doctors, old and graying, but a little happier at the sight of Nudge than the others, "Another one of the gang, and the original! Why, all we need are the last three!"

"WHO ARE THE LAST ONES YOU TORTURED AND MUTATED, JEB?" Nudge screamed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Us, but there is yet another, an older woman too," and a girl about Gazzy's age and a boy about Angel's age, one with long brunette hair and the other with short fuzzy black hair, both with wings matching their hair color, walked in.

* * *

We heard the noises before the door opened. About how "all of us were here now, even the other 3. But we're missing one, drat!" I was curious to meet our fellows.

They were thrown in, Nudge and a guy about 25 years old, and a girl about 15 years old, and a boy about 12 years old.

"Hey," The girl straitened up, "We've met before…"

"Oh yeah!" I said weakly, "You were at that other school!"

"We called it the Academy, because that's what they told us to call it," she explained, "Not school, not college."

"Great," Nudge got up, "Hey, I'm here too!"

Iggy leaned over to where he heard Nudge talk and hugged her.

"Uh…" Nudge stared at Iggy in a whole new light as they hugged, "Thanks, Ig," Iggy grinned,

"I'm just glad to see you okay. You were extremely sick, Nudge."

"Oh," Nudge couldn't help it- she was a tiny bit disappointed.

"You're telling her, now, too?" Ter Jr. laughed, "I was having to keep telling her to sit still as she healed. Oh yeah, my name's Ter Borcht Jr., my father's so sick…"

"You mean," I began, "Your own FATHER turned you over for SCIENCE? God this makes me sick…"

"Yeah, me too," Ter shrugged, "But he's dead. So we're all good."

Then, finally, the last of the new flock was thrown in.

"SIS!" The older girl, whose name was not yet discovered, threw her arms around the woman about Ter's age.

"Sarai!" She laughed.

"So your name is Sarai?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm Sarai, that is Kyle, and she's Lillian," Sarai laughed.

"Lilly, if you will. I'm Sarai's older sister, Kyle's our cousin."

"You mean your parents turned in both of you two?" Gazzy asked, pointing at Angel to explain.

"No, we were both taken. Kyle's parents turned him in, and explained to ours that we had been taken for 'science', and of course they decided not to risk having another kid…"

I nodded, "Well, consider yourselves members of the flock. The minuet I can get myself out of my fiancé's arms and move we can go," there was nervous laughter at that.

Angel sighed and looked at Kyle for a moment. Soon the two began to talk, and I settled myself deep into Fang's arms. Tired, I soon fell asleep.

_

* * *

Good going, Nudge, Nudge thought to herself, __falling in love with Iggy… even though he's not going back to his wicked parents, he's still off-limits. I mean, he's IGGY… blind, probably doesn't even know that you're… black… _ Nudge thought to herself, 

Angel crawled over to Nudge, "He doesn't care, Nudge. He doesn't care."

"STOP READING MY MIND!" Nudge screamed, causing all heads to turn towards her direction and Max to wake up.

"Um… sorry…" Nudge turned beet red.

Everyone went back to their previous businesses, except Angel.

"Nudge, I'm sorry, but I was just reading you-know-who's mind, and he's surprised at himself too. Go to him. Before he goes back to loving the one he used to love."

"Who's that?"

"Max," Angel whispered, "but don't spread it around."

Nudge shakily walked over to Iggy, who was 'staring' out into space.

"Iggy?" Nudge asked.

Iggy looked in her direction.

"Yeah, Nudge?"

"Thanks for bringing me to the doctor's. I mean, I don't know what would have happened…"

"No problem," Iggy shrugged, "But you did feel really limp, so take it easy when flying."

"Okay, Iggy," Nudge grinned and sat next to Iggy, who was surprised but didn't care.

Nudge soon fell asleep; her head drooped on Iggy's shoulder.

* * *

"Max?" Fang asked, it was late (supposedly) and everyone else was asleep.

"Yes Fang?" I answered.

"Listen, Max, I'm so sorry about our wedding…"

"It's fine, Fang," I smiled, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too, Max, me too."

(1,157 Words)


End file.
